Promesa
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Al inglés a pesar de sus palabras le costaba creerle. –¡Vamos Arthur, no pongas esa cara, lo juro con el corazón, por la garrita, por el hakuna matata, por tus scones siempre quemados!– el mayor rió, apretando su mano una última vez, en aquella oportunidad le creería. USxUK.


Iba a subir un fic de otra pareja, pero encontré este a medio terminar, lo finalicé y lo subí, espero que les agrade :D

**Pareja:** AlfredxArthur -Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Una promesa.

Una promesa, un te lo juro, para que exista, dos personas deben estar presentes, se cumple una condición, es imposible fallar, llegará el momento que tendrás que cumplirla, porque se lo prometiste a ese alguien. Alfred F. Jones se lo había prometido a no sólo un "alguien", sino al ser más especial que jamás conoció. Con quien formó una vida, con quien fue y sería feliz en un futuro lejano.

–Te lo prometo. –aseguró el muchacho con una sonrisa.

–Estúpido… no puedes decirlo así como así…–el sujeto de acento inglés bajó el rostro, meditó nuevamente la promesa cuando los dedos seguros y sin temblar como el día anterior se posaban sobre los suyos.

El beso que vino después fue lento, con delicadeza, sin exceder en la pasión pero no despegando el afecto de ellos, el inglés apretó los ojos, atrayendo el cuello, memorizando la fragancia, un consuelo, buscaba algo que en ese momento aquel ser de ojos azules de la inquebrantable sonrisa no podía darle, no podía darle su tiempo, no podía darle siquiera su presencia.

Pero podía darle su promesa, prometía sonreír pensando en él, prometía ser el mismo hasta el final, prometía no morir, prometía… volver.

–¡Vamos Arthur, no pongas esa cara, lo juro con el corazón, por la garrita, por el hakuna matata, por tus scones siempre quemados! ¡te lo juro, volveré a ti! volveré al ser que amo, ya sabes… es el destino…–

El inglés dio una última sonrisa, aferrando la mano del americano en la suya, porque cuando ese chico se despidió de él saliendo por aquella puerta Arthur no lloró, sólo sonrió, porque siempre cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba las promesas de Jones confiando en él torpemente, a ciegas, esta vez no sería la excepción, él siempre cumplía… porque él siempre juraba por amor.

Y…

Han pasado ya tres meses, el americano sonríe sutilmente en un campo árido y desértico, aprieta las manos, saca de su bolsillo ya desgastado en tierra una fotografía, son él y Arthur sonriendo mientras aún iban a la escuela, aún recuerda esas discusiones, esas peleas que tenían en clases, las huidas entre besos, cuando sus padres se enteraron, todo, le gustaría volver a repetirlo una vez más, volveré a abrazarlo… y quizás, despedirse como era correcto.

Aún recuerda lo feliz que era. Se para entre un montón de polvo, agrandando su sonrisa, el sol le molesta en la cara, pequeñas lágrimas caen de sus ojos cuando aferra el arma hacía sí, porque lo tuvo todo, amó hasta el final, no había razón para acabar todo eso sin sonreír.

–¡Lo siento, rea-realmente lo siento Arthur! –sonríe dando unos pasos más, mientras las imágenes de su primer beso vuelven a él. –¡R-Realmente quería cumplirte, realmente quería volver! –camina un poco más, esta vez a su cabeza viene el día de su boda, está desolado allí…se a quedado sólo él. –P-pero mantendré mi promesa amor, en otra vida… en otro lugar, te volveré a ver, volveré a ti…–

Todos sus compañeros están muertos, todos lo que prometieron volver no lo harán, él resistió sólo por Kirkland… pero él enemigo es numeroso y sólo queda él. Ríe mientras llora, llora mientras ríe, porque cierra los ojos y lo ve a él, al amor de su vida, esperando en la silla de la casa color crema a que vuelva, Alfred abriría la puerta fuertemente y lo tomaría en brazos. Lo haría, sí… algún día lo haría.

Algún día… en algún lugar, cumpliría su promesa.

**N.A: **¿Les gustó? espero que sí, Alfred es un hombre de palabra, sea como sea, yo sé que volverá a Arthur ;w;, besos y abrazos homosexuales, que viva el USxUK :3


End file.
